


Group Text--Wait, What Did You Say?

by Batsymomma11



Series: The Details of Being A Dad [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Batfamily Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mentions of Cancer, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsymomma11/pseuds/Batsymomma11
Summary: Bruce has something he needs to tell the boys and it doesn't go as well as planned. He needs a hug. And maybe a little ice cream too.





	Group Text--Wait, What Did You Say?

**Author's Note:**

> A little bat-family drabbles. Not canon story-line but pretty in-line with the characters. This is just for funzies but it obviously has a serious element to it. 
> 
> I do not own DC or its characters. I do own the story.  
> Thanks for reading. Enjoy!

-Group Batfamily Text-

Batman: Did you get my message from earlier?

Dick: What message?

B: I texted you two hours ago to pick up more milk. We’re out. Alfred said it’s an emergency.

D: LOL.

B:…

D: I’ll get it. Chill.

B: Jason, I expect you to be home as well.

Jason: I’m busy. Can’t.

B: Become un-busy. I have something important to discuss with everyone.

Damian: What?

B: At dinner.

Tim: But we’re all here now.

D: Via text anyways.

B: I refuse to do this over text. Dinner is at 6.

J: Fine.

D: I’ll be there. With the milk.

Damian: Can I have a hint?

Tim: He’s already gone kid.

Damian: Don’t call me that.

Tim: If the shoe fits…

Damian: >:(

 

                “Seriously Bruce, why all the secrecy? What couldn’t you say over messaging?”

                “It isn’t that I couldn’t say it over messaging. It’s that I want this to be more personal. Face to face.”

                “Now I’m afraid,” Dick said carefully, brows lifted as he passed a bowl of mashed potatoes down the line to Jason.

                “Cough it up old man, I’ve got shit to do.”

                Alfred pursed his lips and Jason shrugged an apologetic shoulder in response.

                “I’ve been meaning to have this conversation sooner, but we’ve all been busy and I didn’t know how to broach the topic.”

                “Father, tell us.”

                Timothy was frowning now, his eyes dark as he sipped on his grapefruit juice. “Bruce?”

                “Something came up.”

                “Came up…” Jason murmured, brows knitted, hands fisting on the tabletop.

                “Yes,” Bruce spoke quickly now, brusqueness making his words clipped, “It’s not a big deal. But I’ve got surgery scheduled for the end of the month to have my prostate removed.”

                Dick’s fork clattered to his plate a loud echoing sound. “What?”

                “It’s not a big deal,” Bruce repeated, but his eyes were anywhere but the boys. Alfred remained silent, expression stoic but unsurprised. He’d already been apprised of the situation a week previous. Bruce had merely been working up the courage to share it with everyone else. Though it truly wasn’t that big of a deal. It wasn’t. “At my yearly exam we had something come up. Did a few tests and the prostate has to go.”

                “Cancer,” Jason growls the word like its poison, those fists whiting at the knuckles.

                “It looks that way. But we’ve caught it early. And it should be easily treatable.”

                “Will you have radiation? Chemo?” Damian’s face is drawn and serious, his eyes so sharp they could cut.

                Bruce hedged a moment, then sighed, “Probably a little bit of chemo. It depends on my numbers and how well the surgery goes. But it’s all just as a precaution.”

                “Right.”

                Bruce’s eyes jerked to Jason and the two stared for a moment.

                Tim broke the silence quietly. “How long have you known?”

                “A couple of weeks.”

                “Wow,” Dick swallowed visibly, then smoothed both hands over his face and into his hair. “Wow. OK.”

                “In a few short weeks, we can put this behind us and everyone can move on. End of story.”

                Bruce took a long swallow of his wine as if to punctuate the statement but found the silence in response painfully loud.

                “Bruce…B, this is a big deal.”

                Bruce worked his jaw, studied the pattern on the tablecloth. “It doesn’t need to be.”

                “Like hell it doesn’t old man. You’ve got fucking cancer.”

                The fact that neither Alfred nor Bruce said anything about the f-bomb was evidence in and of itself about the feelings in the room. Shell-shocked. Worried. Upset. So tense it was like being held in a straight-jacket.

                “It will be fine.”

                “Of course,” Tim said roughly, a forced smile tugging on his mouth, “Bruce is right. Everything will be fine.”

                Damian growled, the sound feral, “I’m not hungry anymore.”

                “I could use a drive,” Jason snapped, pushing to a stand then leaving.

                Damian wasn’t far behind.

                Tim remained seated but his eyes grew suspiciously watery and Dick was still staring at Bruce like he was having an existential crises.

                “That went better than expected,” Alfred murmured, pushing around the mashed potatoes on his plate.

                “I’m glad you think so,” Bruce sighed, downing the rest of his wine, then standing. He wanted to be alone now. He’d done what he’d wanted and now he needed to disappear.

                He’d sort everything else out later.

\--Batfamily Group Text--

Jason: B, I’m sorry.

Bruce: Jason, don’t worry about it. The situation isn’t a good one for anyone.

J: Do you want some ice cream? I’m in the drive through for DQ.

B: Hah. Chocolate.

Tim: I want vanilla.

Damian: Make mine a twist.

J: I didn’t ask you two snots what you want.

Dick: Come on, J, I’ll pay you back. I really want sherbet. Alfred said he’d like a twist cone too.

J: God, bunch of whiney demanding bitches…

B: As long as I’m the boss bitch.

D: OMG

Damian: ROTFL

Tim: Best comeback ever.

J: Fine. I’ll get everyone their ice cream. You better actually pay me back Dickiebird. I ain’t made of money.

D: Of course.

Tim: We love you B.

B: I know. I love you all too. I’m sorry I didn’t handle this well.

Damian: Father, none of us did.

J: We’re going to be here for you, B. Every step of the way.

D: With lots of ice cream.

B: Make mine a brownie earthquake J. I’m feeling reckless.

J: Done and done old man. Be back soon.

B: XXX


End file.
